Put two twins together Book 4
by jacquisup
Summary: It's fourth year and an exciting year. When something happens and almost everyone turns their back on him for a while it's hard. With something weird starting and someone comes back it won't be easy. (Fifth year isn't going to be that easy because he already learned occlumency but I'll think of something.)
1. Chapter 1

2/24/19-3/8/19

Harry was laying in bed asleep when he started to see and hear something he's familiar with, parseltongue.

_"Perhaps we could do it without the boy?"_

_"No! The boy is everything, it cannot be done without him. And it will be done."_

_"I will not disappoint you my lord."_

_"Good, gather our own Conrad's, send them a sign."_

_"Hisherathisis siasathsis."_

_"Nagini tells me the old, muggle care taker is standing just outside the door." Then Wormtail looks out and see's him. "Step aside Wormtail so I can give our guest a proper greeting. Avada Kedavra!"_

Then he woke up and found his hand on his scar. He sat up and reached over his nightstand to grab his glasses.

He looked at his clock and it was 4:30 am. Then he got out of bed and walked over to his mirror. He looked at his scar and it looked a little red.

"Hmm, probably just a dream." he said.

Then he looked at the cards his friends gave him for his birthday. He thought about what his friends and Tracey would say if they found out it hurt.

Then he went back to his bed and tried to fall asleep.

A few hours later he was on his way to breakfast. When he got there he saw Tweeky giving his family some french toast and bacon.

"Good morning Harry." Lilly said.

"Good morning mum." he said.

Then Tweeky handed him some breakfast.

"Thanks Tweeky." he said.

"You's welcome Master Harry." she said.

Then he started to eat.

It was Wednesday and James was at work right now.

When they finished their breakfast Harry and Tracey headed upstairs.

"Alright, the game's in two weeks so let's get the rest of our homework done. What do you have?" Harry said.

"Defense and transfiguration, you?" Tracey said.

"Charms and that's it. I woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep last Friday so I did the rest of it. I'll help you with Defense if you need it."

"OK."

So they started to finish their homework. Harry helped her with her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and James helped her with her transfigurations when he got home from work.

She got most of it done herself but still needed help.

Harry did the same thing with charms. Their parents and uncles will offer to help them if they need it. Sirius will help with history because it was his best and Remus will help with DADA because it was his best and he gave it to them.

When they were done they had their parents and uncles check on them and they said they were good.

After they finished their homework they went and started to pack up a few things for the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they knew it it was the day before the quidditch World Cup.

While they were on their way to the game Harry and Tracey were thinking about seeing their friends.

"Dad where exactly are we going?" Tracey asked

"Harg body." he said.

So Harry and Tracey sped up a bit.

Suddenly he saw a boot.

"Going by a portkey." Tracey said.

"Yes." James said smiling.

"I hate portkeys." she said.

So they put their hand on a part of it. Then they started spinning around.

"Let go kids!" James said.

So they all started to let go.

Then Tracey landed on her back and Harry landed on his face.

"Ooff!" he said.

Then Tracey walked over to Harry and offered her hand.

"Thanks." he said and took her hand.

When they stood up they headed to the others.

"Welcome kids, to the Quidditch World Cup!" James said.

While they headed to the camp they were looking around.

A few minutes later they were at camp.

"Here we are, hop in." he said and opened up the camp.

Harry and Tracey went through the door. Then they chose a bunk and unpack.

"I can't wait until the game later." Harry said.

"I know! We get to see our friends to!" she said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later they were at the game and headed to their seat. They had met up with the Weasley's earlier.

"Blimey dad! How far up are we?" Ron asked.

"Well put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." someone said.

They all looked at who it was and it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Father and I are here from the ministry's boss. By personal invitation, of Cornelius Fudge himself!" Malfoy said.

"Don't brisk Draco!" Lucius said.

Then he looked at Harry and Tracey and put his staff on top of Harry. He looked at him.

"Do enjoy yourself why don't you? While you can."

A few minutes later they were at their spot and waiting.

"Here we are, we told you these seats were worth waiting for!" Arthur said.

Suddenly some people appeared.

"It's the Irish!" Fred said.

Then a leprechaun appeared and started dancing. Then another team came and the leprechaun disappeared.

"Here comes the Bulgarians!" George said.

Then someone started to do things.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"That there's the best seeker in the world!" Fred said.

"KRUM!" Harry, Tracey, George and Ron said together.

"Good evening! As, minister for magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you! To the 422 Quidditch World Cup! Let the match, begin!" Fudge said.

After the game they were in the Weasley's campsite and talking while Arthur made some tea.

Suddenly he and James heard something and went outside to see what was going on.

"There's no one like Krum! Such a burden to fight!" Ron said.

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny said.

"Shut up!" he said.

"Victor I love you!" Fred sang.

"Victor I do!" George sang back.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" everyone else sang.

"Stop! Stop it! We have to get out of here, now!" Arthur said.

Then they all left the camp. "Get back to the portkey everyone and stick together! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility!" he said and took out his wand.

"Same with you two, try and stay together!" James said with his own wand in hand.

Hermione was on Ron's side while Harry stood there and looked around with Tracey next to him.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

He turned around and started running. Tracey did the same thing. While they did that they saw weird dressed people.

"Harry!" Tracey said after bumping into someone and getting split up.

Then he started running again and tripped. When he tried to get up he was hit by something and then was hit again and lost consciousness.

Sure enough he started to come back. When he stood up he heard someone say something.

"_Morsmordre!_" someone yelled.

He looked at him and he looked at her back.

"Harry!"

He turned around.

"Harry where are you?" someone else said.

"Harry!" Tracey said.

"Been looking for you for ages! Thought we left you here." Ron said.

Then he looked up. "Is that what I think it is?"

Then his scar started to hurt.

"Ah!"

He put his hand on his scar.

Hermione looked at him. Then they heard something.

"_Stupefy!_" a few people said together.

Harry covered her friends and sister.

"Stop! That's my son!" Arthur said.

"And my son and daughter!" James said while he ran to them and bumped into Crouch.

"Ron, Harry, Tracey, Hermione are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"End of the line! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Mr. Crouch said with his wand in his hand.

"Crime?" Harry said confused.

"Barty, they're just kids!" Arthur said.

"What crime?" Tracey asked.

"It's the Dark Mark Harry, Tracey It's his Mark." Hermione said quietly.

"Voldemort. Those people tonight, in the mask, they're back." Harry said.

Arthur nodded. "Death Eaters."

"Follow me." Crouch said.

"Umm, there was a man, before. Right there." he said.

Crouch looked at him. "All of you, this way!"

When they left Arthur and James looked at him.

"A man Harry, who?" James asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face." he said and looked up to see the sign was still there.


	4. Chapter 4

Sure enough they were on their way to school. Hermione was reading the Prophet and Harry was looking out the window.

"Anything from the trolley! Anything from the trolley!" Then someone came. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Ron got up and looked.

"Package of dribbled and a, licorice wand."

She handed him some dribbles.

"Oh, thank you."

Then she was about to give him his licorice wand.

"On second thought, just the dribbles, just the dribbles."

Harry looked at him confused.

"Two pumpkin pasty's please." Cho said.

She handed her some.

"Thank you."

"Anything sweet for you dear?"

"Oh no I'm fine thank you." he said and sat down again.

"This is horrible. Isn't there any security, or something?" Hermione said. "How can ministry not come with security?"

"I, I don't know." Ron said.

Then Harry started to rub his scar and Hermione noticed.

"It's hurting again isn't it, your scar?"

"I'm fine." he said shaking his head.

Hermione leaned closer. "You know your parents will want to hear about this?"

"She's right Harry, they said they wanted you to tell them when it hurts first year." Tracey said.

He looked out the window again and started writing. Then he let Hedwig out and tied it to her leg.

"Hedwig, there we go." he watched her fly to his parents.

Chapter 5

When they got to school and having dinner Dumbledore stood up and started to say something.

"Good evening children. Now we have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. You see Hogwarts has been chosen-" Dumbledore started.

Then Filch was running and went up to him. Everyone stared at him in confusion. He whispered something to Dumbledore then started running again.

"You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to honor a legendary event. The tri-wizard tournament! In order to do this there will be three schools. Person chosen will have to pass three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." Fred and George said together.

"But more about that later, now let's meet the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madam Maxime!"

Suddenly there were girls coming and sighing at people every few steps. While they did that Ron looked at them drooling a little.

"Bloody hell." he said.

Then they saw their headmistress.

"Blimey, that's one big woman!" Seamus whispered to Harry.

He nodded in agreement.

"Maybe she's a giant?"

"Maybe."

When they were all there and their headmistress were sitting down Dumbledore had them quiet down.

"Next is Academy of Durmstrang and their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff!"

When they all came and then a few seconds later two other people came.

"Blimey it's him, Victor Krum!" Ron said.

"Albus!" Igor said giving him a hug.

"Igor."

Outside someone else was there heading to the school.

"Your attention please! I have a few words I wish to announce. Eternal glory! Is what the winner will be given. They will also get something else, the Tri-Wizard Cup! To explain everything we have Mr. Barty Crouch."

Suddenly the ceiling started to brighten up.

When they saw it the ceiling started to become lightning. Some people started screaming when there was another spell and someone was seen.

"That's Mad-eyed Moody." Ron said.

"Alastor Moody, the auror?" Hermione said.

"Auror?" Dean said.

"Dark wizard catcher. Seems like he's mad as Ashland these days." Ron said.

"My dear old friend. Thanks for coming." Dumbledore said.

"Stupid ceiling." Moody said.

Then Seamus saw him take a sip of something.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?"

"I don't know but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." Harry said with a bit of an idea.

'**What's your idea?'** Tracey asked.

'**Polyjuice potion.'** Harry said.

'**I was thinking that to.'** Tracey said.

"Out of due consideration no student under the age of seventeen is allowed to join the Cup. This decision-" Crouch started.

"That's rubbish! That's rubbish!" Fred and George said together.

"Boo!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled.

Then he opened the cup.

"In order to become a champion you have to write your name in a piece of parchment. As in this moment, the tri-wizard tournament, has begun."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they were at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Alastor Moody." He turned around and started to write his name. "Ex- auror. Ministry malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story goodbye the end. Any questions?"

He turned his eye around.

He got no answer and continued.

"Who here can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three sir." Hermione said.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they're unforgivable. The user of anyone of them will-" she started.

"Earn a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct, correct."

Then he turned around and picked up a spider.

"Hello."

He put it on his hand and took out his wand.

"_Ingosio._" Then it was bigger.

"_Imperio!_"

He had it go to someone's table.

"Uh."

"Don't worry, it's completely harmless." He had it go to Ron.

"Uh hu!" Ron muttered scared as usual.

Then Malfoy started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

Then it was on his nose.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" Malfoy said.

Everyone started laughing more

"It's talented isn't she? What did I ever do that? Jump out a window?"

Then it hit a closed window. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Lone yourself?"

When it finished that he put it in his hand.

"Scores of witches and wizards are only excluded in the a found. Who else knows one?"

Neville started to raise his hand.

"Ah, come on. Neville Longbottom is it? Professor Sprout tells me you enjoy herbology? What spell do you have us?"

"There's the ah, the Cruciatus curse." Neville said.

"Correct! Come come! The torcher curse. _Crucio!_" Then it started screaming.

Neville winced a bit and fought it.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him stop it!" Hermione said.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Ahum. Perhaps you'd like to tell us the last spell Ms. Granger?"

She shook her head.

"No? _Avada Kadevera!_"

Harry and Tracey stared at it.

They may have survived but will still zone out for a few seconds when they see green lights.

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room."

He looked at Harry as did everyone else. He looked around and then at Moody. He started to look different and took a sip of his drink.

Tracey survived to but Harry was the one that was hit by it protecting her.

When they were done with class they headed to their next class.

"Brilliant isn't he? Completely mental of course. But still it's worth seeing for everyone to see!" Ron said.

"There's a reason these curses are unforgivable? Preformed in a classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face? And you two can still zone out for a few seconds." Hermione said and Harry taped her arm.

Neville was leaning against a wall.

"Neville?" Hermione said.

Suddenly Mad-eye came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son? Are you alright?" He nodded. "Come on, I want to show you something." So they headed upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later people were sitting in the great hall watching people put their names in the goblet.

"Come on Ced, put it in!"

He went through the line and put his name on it.

"Eternal glory. Be brilliant wouldn't it? Three years from now when we're old enough." Ron said.

"Yeah rather you than me." Harry said.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd survive the first task." Tracey said.

"Ha ha yeah!" George said.

"Yeah! Well lads, we've done it. Cooked it up just this morning." Fred said.

"It's not going to work!" Hermione said smiling.

"Oh yeah, and why is that Granger?" Fred asked.

"See this? This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself." she said circling her hand.

"So?" George said.

She sighed and put her book down.

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly put up something for people who are pathetically dimwitted like an aging potion."

"Oh but that's why it's so brilliant." George said.

"Because it was created by someone who's pathetically dimwitted." Fred said.

Then they locked each other's arms on each other.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up!" they said together and put them in their mouth.

Then they jumped down and got over the circle.

"Yeah! Haha yeah!" George said.

"Ready?" they said together.

Then they put their names in the cup.

"Yes!"

Then their names came out and they were on their back. They put their hands on their face.

"You said!" Fred said.

"You said!" George said.

Then they jumped on top of each other then started fighting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Ron and some other people said.

Then suddenly they went quiet because Viktor Krum came to put his name in cup. Hermione watched him walk past.


	7. Chapter 7

Before they knew it they were waiting to find out who's going to be in the cup.

"Sit down, please. Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection!" Dumbledore said.

Then he took out his hands and put them on top of the cup. Then a piece of paper appeared and he caught it.

"The Beauxbatons champion is, Fleur Delacour!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering while she shook hands with Dumbledore.

Then the next one came. "The Durmstrang champion is, Viktor Krum!"

Everyone started clapping again and he did the same thing Fleur did.

A few seconds later the third paper came. "The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone, especially his fellow Hufflpuff's clapped for him and just like Fleur and Viktor he shook hands and left.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one person will win. Only one person will host, the tri-wizard cup!"

Suddenly the cup went off again and another paper appeared and he caught it.

"Harry Potter." he muttered.

Then he looked up.

"Harry Potter?"

"No, no." Hagrid said shaking his head.

"HARRY POTTER!"

"Come on Harry. Harry for goodness sake!" Hermione said and pushed her forward.

He slowly walked towards him. Ron stared at her in anger and Tracey worried.

"He's a cheat!" someone said.

"Not even seventeen yet!"

someone else said.

Dumbledore handed him the paper and he headed to where the other champions went. On his way there McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder.

When he got there the other three looked at him confused.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" someone said.

Dumbledore came and pushed her backwards.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the goblet?"

"No sir!"

"Did you ask an older one to do it for you?"

"No sir!"

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Y-yes sir."

"But of course he is lying!" Madam Maxime said.

"The goblet of is a powerful object filled with very powerful magic. Magic way beyond a fourth year!" Moody said.

"You seem to have a lot of thought about this thing, Mad-eye." Igor said.

"It was once my job to think like Dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember." Moody said.

"It doesn't help Alastor. It's up to you Barty." Dumbledore said.

"The rules are operant, Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a tri-wizard champion."

After that they had them go to their common room and the teachers go to Dumbledore's office.

When they got to Dumbledore's office they were sitting there thinking.

"This can't go on Albus. First the Dark Mark, now this?" McGonagall said.

"What do you suggest Minerva?" he asked.

"Put an end to it! Don't let Potter compete!" she said.

"You heard Barty the rules are clear." he said.

"The devil will party. Since when do you accommodate them?" she said.

"Must I to agree with Barty, let him do it." Snape said.

"What? Do nothing, offer him up as bate? Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat!" she said.

"I agree, with Severus. To forget what happened all you have to do is, cast them away."

He took out his memory of Harry being selected while Minerva raised her hands in defeat.

Back in the boys dormitory,

"How'd you do it?" Ron asked catching everyone's attention. "Never mind. Why let your best friend know."

"Let you know what?" he said.

"You're a bloody werewolf."

He walked over to him. "I didn't ask for this to happen Ron. You're being stupid."

"Yeah that's right, Harry Potter's stupid friend."

"I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't want eternal glory. I just want to be, look, I don't know what happened here and I don't know why."

"Pit off." he said as he laid down.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later an owl appeared and was next to him. He took out the paper and opened it.

_Harry,_

_We didn't want to risk using Hedwig. The minister would recognize her. One of us wants to talk Harry, face to face. Meet us in the common room at one, and make sure you're alone. Sorry it had to be so late. We feel it would be better._

_Mum and dad_

Then suddenly the owl bit his finger.

"Ah!"

PS. The bird bites.

He put it in his mouth for a second to clean it up.

"Ah."

Later that at one he got downstairs as told.

"Mum? Dad?"

Then he saw the paper and read some of it. Then he threw it into the fire.

"Pst!"

He turned around.

"Pst!"

He bent down and then a face appeared.

"Mum!"

"Let's get this straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"No!"

"Sh. I had to ask just to check. You need to be careful this year because Hogwarts isn't safe enough."

"What are you saying?"

"There's another Death Eater inside the wall, not one like Sev. Igor Karkaroff, he was a Death Eater. And no one, aside from Sev stops being a Death Eater. People can die in this tournament so please be as careful as you can."

He swallowed and shook his hand.

"I'm not ready for this mum."

"We're sorry sweetheart but you don't have a choice."

Then they heard someone.

"Someone's coming."

"Keep your friends and sister close Harry."

Then Ron appeared.

"Who were you talking to? I heard voices."

"Maybe you were imagining things, wouldn't be the first time."

"Just practicing for the next interview I expect."

Then he turned around and went back upstairs.

When Ron was gone he turned around and saw she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks hadn't gone by well. Ron and Hermione would ignore him, especially Ron. The first task was in November and he had no idea what it was.

Lately Neville and Tracey had been staying with him to keep him company. Right now they were at the Black Lake and Neville was in the water looking at plants.

"Amazing, amazing!" Neville repeated.

"Neville, you're doing it again." Harry said.

"Oh, right sorry." he said.

"Rare types of magical plants?" Tracey said.

"Professor Moody gave it to me. That there day we had tea." he said.

Then they heard something.

"Why don't you just tell him yourself?"

When they got there Hermione walked up to them.

"Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Pervaty that, Hagrid is looking for you." Hermione said.

"Is that right? Well, what?" Harry said confused.

"Uh," she looked at Ron again and then came back. "Dean was told by Pervaty that- please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid is looking for you." Hermione said.

"Well you can tell Ronald-" Harry started.

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione snapped and they left.

A few hours later he and Tracey were with Hagrid.

"You brings your father's cloak I asked you?" Hagrid said.

"Yeah we brought the cloak. Hagrid what's going on?" he asked.

"Sorry about keeping secrets from you."

"What's with the flower? Hagrid have you combed your hair?!" Harry said in shock.

"A matter of fact I have. Might wanna try the same thing now and again."

Tracey started to laugh. "Like that's possible."

Harry glared at her.

"What? You're pretty much a mini dad."

Suddenly they heard something.

"Come on." he said.

While they walked a little more they both were quiet.

"Hagrid?" someone said.

"Oh, the cloak, put the cloak on." he said. So they put it on and watched. "What's more a lad?"

"Oh Hagrid I thought you weren't coming. I thought you had, forgotten me." Madame Maxim said.

"Forget you?"

Harry and Tracey looked at each other and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Ulg." they said together.

"What is it you wanted to see me? When you spoke of it earlier you sounded so, exhilarated."

"You'll be glad you came, trust me."

Then he moved a branch and saw dragons.

"Blast e manifest! Can we get closer?" She got closer.

"Dragons? That's the first task? You're joking!" Harry said taking the top of his cloak off.

Tracey stood there in shock.

"Come on Harry, dragons aren't that bad." Suddenly fire came to them. "Although, I have to admit, the Hungarian Horntail is a nasty beast."

The next day he was outside walking when he bumped into someone.

"You like the badge?" someone said.

"Excuse me."

They didn't move so he pushed them and headed to find Cedric.

"Can I have a word?" he asked when he got there.

"Alright." he said with a shrug.

"You stink Potter!"

So they headed somewhere quiet to talk.

"Dragons, that's the first task. They've got one for each of us." he said.

"You're serious?" he said shocked.

"Yes."

"And ah, Fleur and Viktor they know?"

He nodded.

"Come on Ced, leave it." someone said.

"Hey listen, about the badges. I bought them not to wear it." he said.

"It's alright."

Then he started walking again and saw Ron and Seamus. So he sped up.

"You're a right file git you know that?" he said.

"Think so?" he said.

"I know so."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, stay away from me."

"Fine."

Then they split up and he kept walking.

"Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in the task. He disagrees, he thinks you might last five." Malfoy said.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy! He's vile and cruel. And you're pathetic." he said and turned around.

"Pathetic?" Malfoy said and took out his wand.

"Oh no you don't sunny!" Moody said and turned him into a ferret.

"Stinking, noisy!"

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall said. "What, what are you doing?"

"Teaching." he said.

"Is that, is that a student?!"

"Technically it's a ferret." he said and put him in Crabbe's pants.

When he got out and McGonagall switched him back to normal.

He stood up and looked at them. "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat? Is that a threat? I can tell you stories about your father greasy hair boy!"

"Alastor?"

"It doesn't end here!"

"Alastair, we never use transfiguration as a punishment. Surly Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might have mentioned it."

"You will do well to remember it." Then she turned around and left.

Moody just made a weird look on his face. "You, come with me!"

So Harry followed him to his office.

"So, what are you going to do with your dragon?"

"Oh, well-"

He took out a chair. "Sit."

He sat down. "Listen to me Potter, by your age you can turn a whistle to a watch. As for Ms. Delacour, she's as much a fairy princess as I am. Come on Potter, what are your strength?"

"I don't know, I mean I can fly I'm a fast flyer but-"

"Not the way I've heard it."

"But I'm not allowed a broom."

He leaned closer. "You're aloud, a wand."


	10. Chapter 10

Sure enough it was the first task. They were waiting inside a tent for Dumbledore to tell them what they had to do.

While Harry was pacing someone called him.

"Harry, is that you?" It was Hermione.

"Yeah." he said.

"How are you feeling? The key is to concentrate, then all you have to do is-"

"Battle a dragon."

"You can do it."

Then she left and a few seconds later Dumbledore appeared.

"Good day champions, good day champions. Now we've waited, we've wondered now we'll find out. Barty, the bag."

"Everyone, in a circle around me. Cedric over here, Ms. Delacour, here. Potter, Potter here. Ms. Delacour if you will."

She took a hand in the bag and took one.

"The welds green, Mr. Krum?"

He took his hand and got another one.

"Chinese fireball, ooo!"

After that Cedric did the same thing.

"The sweetish short snout."

Then he turned to Harry.

"Which leaves,"

"Horntail." he said quietly.

"What was that boy?"

"Nothing. Ah!"

"The Hungarian Horntail. Now, these are four very real dragons. Your collection is simple, collect the egg. That egg is what will tell you about the next task. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Very well, Mr. Diggory. When the canon goes off." Dumbledore said.

A few seconds later he was gone. While Harry sat there thinking he wished the others good luck. Then it was his turn.

"And now our fourth and final championship." Dumbledore said.

"Harry! Harry!" people shouted.

So he walked out and looked around. Then he saw it and started walking to the egg. Suddenly there was a sound which got him to fall.

Everyone gasped or yelled.

Harry turned around behind a rock, took out his wand and shouted, "Accio Firebolt!"

Then he turned around again and barely missed getting hit by fire. Then he looked up and saw her broom. When it was close enough he jumped up and hopped on it.

"YEAH!" people yelled.

He barely missed the dragon.

And sped up.

'Thank god I got this from Sirius for Christmas last year.' he thought.

"Okay," he told himself, "diversionary tactics… let's go…"

He dived. The Horntail's head followed his; he knew what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where she would have been had he not swerved away…

Harry soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following her progress; its head revolving on its long neck - if he kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy –

Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky - he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet his instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed her shoulder, ripping his robes —

He began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make him breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure he kept his eyes on him. His head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, his fangs bared…

He flew higher.

The Horntail's head rose with her, his neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, hike a snake before its charmer… Harry rose a few more feet, and he let out a roar of exasperation. He was like a fly to him, a fly he was longing to swat; his tail thrashed again, but she was too high to reach now… He shot fire into the air, which she dodged… His jaws opened wide…

"Come on," Harry hissed, swerving tantalizingly above him, "come on, come and get me… up you get now…"

And then he reared, spreading his great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane - and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as she could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by his clawed front legs - he had taken his hands off his Firebolt - he had seized the golden egg.


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours later they were celebrating. Fred and George put him on their shoulder.

"Here we are Harry." George said.

"Lose a leg." Fred said.

"Or an arm." George said.

"Packing all together." Fred said.

"Never!" they finished together.

Then Seamus appeared with the egg in his hands. "Good job. Go on Harry, what's the clue?"

He looked around. "Who wants me to open it?"

"YEAH!"

"You want me to open it?"

"YEAH!" everyone said.

He opened it and all they got were screeches. Then Fred and George dropped him on the ground and covered their ears like everyone else. Then he closed it again.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Alright everyone, go back to your knitting. This is going to be interesting." George said.

"You have to be barking mad to do this." he said.

"Quiet are you?" he asked.

"You think I'm quiet? Imagine what everyone's saying behind your back."

"Brilliant, that makes me feel lodes better."

"At least I warned you about the dragon."

"Hagrid warned me about the dragons." He was confused now.

"No, no, no I did. No don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Dean was told by Pervaty that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus, never really told me anything so it was really me all along." he explained.

"Who, who could possibly figure that out?"

Then they started to laugh a little.

"Boys." Hermione said quietly.

The next day they were eating breakfast and Harry's arm was in a sling. Then Nigel came with something in his arms.

"Package for you Mr. Weasley." he said.

"Oh thank you Nigel." Ron took it from his hands and out it on the table.

Nigel stood there with some paper in his hand.

Hermione cleared her head. Then Ron turned around.

"Later Nigel, later." he said.

Then he left.

Hermione looked at Ron confused.

"I told him he could get Harry's autograph."

He and Tracey rolled their eyes while Hermione shook her head.

"Oh look mum sent me something." He opened the box and saw some clothes. "Mum sent me a dress!"

Everyone started laughing.

"Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet? Aha!" Harry said and put it on his chest.

"Lots down Harry." He laughed a little. "Ginny, this is made for you."

"I'm not wearing that it's ghastly!" she said.

Hermione started laughing.

"What are you on about?"

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you!" Everyone started laughing harder. "Dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?" he said.

"The Yule Ball is a tradition for the tri-wizard tournament. Since it's in session we and our guests will be celebrating. The Yule Ball is first and for most, a dance."

People started whispering to each other.

"Silence! As House of Gryffindor was recommended. I don't mean a group of blindly bumpily band of baboons!" McGonagall said.

"Try and say that five times fast." Fred said.

George tried to do it and then Fred tried to do it.

"Inside every girl a secret swan lies you longing to burst free."

Ron muttered something to Harry.

"Inside every boy a lordly lions prepared to pronounce. Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?" he said.

"Would you join me please?"

So he headed over to her and waited.

"Put your right hand on my waist."

"What?"

"My waist." He started to do it. "And bend your arm. Mr. Filch if you please."

He turned on the music. "One, two, three. One, two, three."

Harry looked up at Fred and George. "Oi."

Then they looked at him.

"You're never gonna let him forget this are you?"

"Never." they said together.

"Everyone come together." McGonagall said.

The girls stood up while the boys sat there.

"Boys on your feet!"

Then Neville looked at the others and stood up.


	12. Chapter 12

While people were looking for dates Ron and Harry were talking to each other.

"Why do they all have to travel in, packs? I mean how are supposed to ask one?" Harry said.

While they were walking people were looking at Harry.

"Bloody hell Harry, you splayed dragons. If you can't get a date who can?" he asked.

"Think I'd rather take a dragon right now." he said.

Later that day they were doing their homework.

"This is mad. Neither of us has a date to the ball." Ron said.

Then he was sent something and caught it. 'Get a move on or all the good ones will be gone.'

He turned around. "Who are you going with then?"

Fred put a ball of paper and threw it at someone. She looked at him.

'You, go to the ball with me?' he mouthed.

"Oh, yeah." she whispered.

He turned around and winked at him. Then Ron turned around and looked at Hermione.

"Uh Hermione, you're a girl."

"When I last spotted." she said.

"You wanna dance-"

Harry kept tapping his shoulder. Then they were both hit by a notebook by Snape.

"I can understand a boy not going but a girl, that's just sad."

Tracey glared at him.

"I won't be going alone because someone already asked me." Hermione said.

She went and gave Snape her notes and then picked up her other things.

"And I said yes!"

Then Ron looked over at Harry.

"How about this, when we both get to the common room we both have partners. Agreed?"

Snape pulled up his sleeves a bit.

"Agreed."

Then they were hit by Snape.

Later that afternoon Harry was on his way back to school after taking a quick walk when he bumped into Cho.

"Cho!" he said.

"Harry." she said and pushed him to the other side while they tried to switch places.

"Watch your step on the stairs, it's a bit icy on the top."

"OK, thanks." Then he turned around. "Cho?"

"Yes?" she said.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" he said while an owl cheeped.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that?" she said.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?"

"Oh, um Harry I've already been asked to and well I said I'd go with them." she said frowning.

"Oh, ok, no problem." He started to walk away.

"Harry!" He turned around. "I really am, sorry."

He nodded and then split up.

When it was nighttime Hermione and Harry were in the common room when they heard something.

"It's ok Ron, it doesn't matter." Ginny said.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked.

"He just asked Fleur Declare out." she said.

"What?!" Tracey and Hermione said together.

"What'd she say?" Harry asked.

"No of course!" Hermione said.

He shook his head.

"She said yes!" Tracey said covering her mouth.

"Don't be silly. All I did was see her walking by. And now I like it when she walks. Then it sorta slipped out." he said.

"Actually, he sorta screamed at her. It was a bit frightening." Ginny said.

"What happened then?" Harry asked.

"What else? I ran for it." he said.

"Hi Harry." the Pati twins said together.

Then he looked at Ron then them back. "Hey!"


	13. Chapter 13

Sure enough it was Christmas Eve.

As usual Harry and Tracey had gone shopping and gotten their family presents.

Remus some chocolate and a new book. Sirius his yearly bone and toy. Their dad a new scarf and hat because he couldn't find his other ones. And their mum a

Right now they were getting ready for the ball.

"Bloody hell." Ron said while looking at himself while getting ready.

"Bloody hell." he said again.

Then Harry came and he looked at him.

"What are those? What are those?!"

Harry looked at himself and then Ron.

"My Dress robes." he said.

"But they're alright! Low lace low body low color."

"Well I bet yours are, traditional." he said.

"Traditional! They're ancient! They were my great aunt Tesy's." Then he raised an arm and sniffed. "Smell like my great aunt Tesy."

On their way down Ron played around with it.

"Leave it alone!" Harry said.

"Poor kid, bet in the dormitory crying her eyes out." Ron said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, come on Harry. Why didn't she tell us who she was going with?"

"Because you told her she would."

"Nobody asked her. I would've brought her myself if she weren't so bloody proud."

"Hello boys." The girls said smiling.

"Don't you look, dashing." Padma said.

Then McGonagall appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh there you are Potter. Are you and ms. Pati ready?" McGonagall said.

"Ready Professor?" he said confused.

"To dance. It's traditional that the three or in this case four of the champions are the first to dance." she explained.

"No." he said.

"Oh yes well now you know. Oh, as for as for you Mr. Weasley you you may proceed to the great hall." she said playing with his robes.

So they split up and got ready. While they did that Hermione came down and Viktor stood there waiting for her. When she got there he bowed and took her hand.

A few minutes later everyone was clapping for the champions and their dates.

While they did that Parverti waved and smiled.

"Is that, Hermione Granger with Viktor Krum?" Padma said.

"No, no absolutely not." Ron said.

When they got to the middle they got ready to dance.

"Harry, take my waste." she said.

"What?"

"Now!"

When they started dancing people were watching them.

Then Dumbledore took McGonagall to dance and sure enough everyone was dancing.

And Neville brought Ginny. Suddenly a different band started and everyone started yelling.

While Harry, Ron, Parverti and Padma were sitting at a table.

"Ruddy pumpkin head isn't he?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him for a minute.

"May I have your arm?" A Durmstrang student said to Padma.

"Arm? Leg? I yeah." she said.

Parverti sighed. Then looked at Ron.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" she asked.

"No." he said.

She sighed and left. Then Hermione and Tracey came.

"Hot isn't it? Viktor's going to get drinks, would care to join us?" Hermione asked.

"No! I don't wanna be with you and Viktor!" Ron snapped.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" she asked.

Harry and Tracey looked at each other.

'Three,' Harry started.

'Two,' Tracey said next.

'One.' they finished together.

"The enemy? Who was it that wanted his autograph? The whole reason for the tournament is, international, qualitatively, to make friends."

"I think Viktor has a bit more than friendship." he said back.

Then she stood up and left. Ron stood up and left to.

"He's just jealous." Tracey said.

"I know, they're never going to figure it out." Harry said.

Then they started laughing.

A few minutes later the two of them left.

When they got there Hermione snapped at them and told them to go to bed.

Sure enough Harry was in bed.

Then he started to see what he saw over the summer but it was his this time.

"Harry at last!"

Wormtail stood there.

"Step aside Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting."

Then he saw green light and opened his eyes. He was sweating right now.

"You alright Harry? I just got in. M-me!" Neville said.

_'It's just a dream.'_

He shook his head and was back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was just standing looking out a window thinking when he heard someone.

"Hey Potter!" Cedric called.

He looked up and saw him coming.

"Cedric." he said back.

"How, how are you?" he said.

"Spectacular." he said back.

"Hey I never got the chance to thank you for telling me about the dragon."

"Forget about it. You probably would've done the same for me."

"Exactly, you know the prefects bathroom? It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and, lower things over at the hot water."

He nodded and then went to the common room to get the egg.

When he got to the bathroom he turned on the water and set his egg next to him.

He looked at it. "I must be out of my mind."

Then he turned it open and it started to screech. He yelled back and then covered it again.

"I'm definitely out of my mind."

Suddenly he heard something.

"I'd try putting it in the water if I were you." someone said.

"Myrtle!" he said shocked.

"Hello Harry. Long time no see." Myrtle said and jumped out of the water. "I was circling a blocked drain the other day and could swear I saw a bit of Polyjuice potion. Not being a bad boy again are you Harry?"

"Polyjuice potion? Keep it a habit. Myrtle did you say try putting it in the water?"

"That's what he did. The handsome one, Cedric."

He took the egg out again and put it in the water. He looked at Myrtle.

"Well go on, open it." she said.

So he unlocked it and took a deep breath. Then went underwater to listen.

_'Come seeker where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took.'_

Then he just up again and coughing.

"Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in the Black Lake, are there?"

"Oh, very good. It took Cedric ages to figure it out. Almost all the bubbles were gone." Myrtle said.

Then she sat next to Harry who just sat there and thought.

The next day Harry sat there thinking and not eating breakfast.

Neville was on his way to eat when he saw the look on Harry's face and sped up.

When he got there he stood next to him.

"Harry? Are you OK?" Neville asked.

He snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

He looked at him not convinced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said again.

"I've known you for four years. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "The next tournament is in the Black Lake. I have to find a way to swim under water for an hour."

"I have an idea of what you can use."

He looked up in shock. "What is it?"

"Gillyweed. It will let you breathe in the water for about an hour."

"Thank you! Do you know where I can get some?"

"I have some at home in my garden. I'll owl my gran for it."

"Thanks. You can borrow Hedwig if you want. I just finished a letter to my parents. I can have her bring it with her."

"Thanks."

So he wrote to her and then they went to the owlery.

"Alright Hedwig, this one on your right is for mum and dad, and the one on the left is for Neville's grandma. Got it?"

She nodded and headed off.

Then they headed to the common room, said goodnight and went to bed.

Sure enough it was the second task. Neville had gotten an answer from his gran and got some gillyweed with it. Harry and Tracey got an answer from their parents saying he can do it.

When they were on their way to the task Harry was worried about his friends and the plant not working.

"Calm down Harry, they're fine and you can do it." Neville said.

He nodded. "You sure this is gonna work?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Good luck and be careful."

Then they split up.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from our four champions. They'll have one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that they're on their own. On the count thee. One-"

Boom! Mr. Filch shrugged and shook his head while Dumbledore looked at him and then shook his head.

So while the others jumped in the water Harry put the gillyweed in his mouth and had trouble swallowing it. Then Mad-eye pushed him down.

While he was down there he moved around. Then he felt gills and his hands and feet got flat.

"What's the matter with him?" Seamus asked looking down at him.

"I don't know I can't see him." Dean said.

Neville turned around with his hands on his head.

"Oh my god! I've killed Harry Potter!"

"YEAH!" he said flipping over the water.

Neville turned around while Dean and Seamus were laughing. He and Tracey sighed in relief.

Harry looked around for hints and then heard something familiar. So he followed the sound and saw four people.

Ron, Hermione, Fleur's sister and Cho. He hurried up to them and put his hands on Ron. Then he looked around and untied his leg.

Then Cedric appeared and took care of Cho. Then he taped his watch and she nodded. He took out his wand and was about to get Hermione's leg when he was hit by a mermaid.

"But she's my friend to!" he said.

"Only one!" it said.

Suddenly a shark came and took Hermione from the string. He noticed that it was Viktor.

He looked around and didn't see Fleur anywhere. So he took out his wand and got her free. Then he took her arm and headed to the school.

In the surface,

Fleur had just been retired and was worried about her sister.

Mad-eye was pacing and looked at his clock.

Suddenly Cho and Cedric appeared.

"Let's get down to them." Dumbledore said.

Then Hermione and Viktor came up and Viktor started to get his real face back.

Meanwhile in the water,

Harry was looking at his hand and saw he was almost back to hisbold self. Then some merpeople appeared and started to jump on him. He let the other two go and tried to get out.

While Harry did that he hit the stunning spell at the merpeople and got them off of him.

While he did that the other two came up and Fleur hurried over to her sister.

Back in the water,

Harry was barely conscious but had enough strength to take out her wand and say something.

_"Asendio!"_

Then he was out of the water and on his side coughing, spitting out water and taking the best breath he could.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said.

He spit out more water.

"You alright?" He nodded.

"Go get him another towel." Seamus said.

"I want all the judges over here now!" Dumbledore said.

Then Fleur came and bent down to him.

"You, saved her even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister! Thank you!" She kissed his cheeks. Then looked up at Ron. "And you, you helped!"

"Well, yeah, a bit." he said. Then she kissed his cheeks to. "Marl's si." he said with his hand on his cheek.

"Harry!" Hermione said and gave her a hug.

"Hermione ow!"

"You alright? You must be freezing! I alacamsiladios."

"I finished last Hermione."

She kissed his head. "Next to last. Fleur never got her sister!" she said.

"You ok?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah" he said.

Then people started talking at once.

"Attention! ATTENTION! The winner is, Mr. Diggory! From using the bobble head charm. However Mr. Potter would have won had not been for her determination. We've agreed, to award her, second place!"

He smiled.

"Second place!"

Hermione said smiling.

Tracey helped him up and smiled.

"See you at Hagrid's Harry!" Ron said.

"Congratulations Potter. I'm sure your parents will be very proud of you." Mr. Crouch said.

After they talked to each other Harry headed to the common room so he could get changed.


	15. Chapter 15

When they got to Hagrid they were going for a walk in the forest. Harry and Tracey were in the back while Ron and Hermione were close to him.

"Now I remember, I remember when I first, met you all. Biggest batch of misfits I ever set eye on." Hagrid said.

"We're still a bunch of misfits." Ron said.

"Well maybe but you all have each other. And Harry of course." He waved.

"Soon to be, the youngest tri- wizard champion there's ever been! Hurray! Haha. Hogwarts Hogwarts Hogywarty Hogwarts teach us something please!"

They started singing.

Suddenly Harry felt his scar start to burn.

"Ah!"

He put his hand on his scar.

"Harry?" Tracey said.

Then they saw someone.

"Mr. Crouch?" he said.

When they got back to school Harry went to Dumbledore's office.

When he got there he heard people saying something. The minister, Dumbledore and Moody talking to each other.

"Excuse me gentle men. I hate to interrupt the scholarship but," Moody took out his wand and opened the door.

Harry was just about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Ah Harry how good to see you again." Fudge said.

"I can come back later Professor." he said.

"Oh not necessary Harry, the minister and I are done. Minister, after you." Then he started to leave.

"Oh Harry do feel free to helping yourself to a Cockroach Clusters. I have to warn you, they're a wee bit sharp." Then Moody shut the door.

Harry went and got some Cockroach Clusters then they jumped out of his hand and suddenly a door was open. He walked over to it and then started to fall.

_"Ahh!" Then he fell and then landed sitting down._

_"Professor?" he said confused._

_"Professor!" Someone said and put their hand through him._

_"Ah!" Dumbledore said and then shook hands._

_Suddenly something came out of the ground._

_"Igor Karkaroff, you have been taken out of Azkaban at your own request and the use of names." Mr. Crouch said._

_"I do sir." he said._

_"And what do wish to com-it?"_

_"I have, names sir. There's Rogia, Evan Rogia."_

_"Mr. Rogia is dead."_

_Then Moody muttered something to Dumbledore._

_"No no please please I have more! What about Snape, Severus Snape?"_

_"He was once a Death Eater but now he's as much of a Death Eater as I am." Dumbledore said._

_Then Igor started to say something but was interrupted by Crouch._

_"Silence!" he said hitting the ground with his gavel. "Unless there is more witnesses this message is now concluded!"_

_"Oh no,no,no,no. There's still one more."_

_"Yes?"_

_"The person that was one of the people that torture Frank Longbottom and his wife!"_

_"The name give me the reached name!"_

_"BARTY CROUCH!"_

_Mr. Crouch sat there confused._

_"Junior."_

_Then the man ran away but was stopped by Moody._

_"Get your filthy hands off me!" Then he looked around. "Hello father!"_

_He stuck out his tongue for a second._

_"You are no son of mine." he said._

_"Yeah!" he yelled._

Suddenly he was out of it and sitting down.

"Curiosity is not a sin Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, Mr. Crouch's son, what happened to him?"

"He was, set to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do that but he had no choice. Why do you ask?"

"I, had a dream about him. It was in the summer before the quidditch match. I was in a house, and Voldemort was there. Only he wasn't quite human. And uncle Wormy was there to and Mr. Crouch's son. These dreams, what I see, you don't think it's actually, happening do you?"

"When a memory you don't want to see, what you can do is, cast them away." he said and let out a memory.

When Harry left Dumbledore thought about some things.

"I'm running out of time to not tell him the prophecy. And I think it's time to tell him the truth of how strong of a legilamence he is soon." Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

On his way back Harry hard Igor talking to Snape while the door opened.

"It's a sine Severus." Igor said showing him his arm.

Then they saw Harry and he shut his sleeve and left.

"Potter! What's your hurry?" Snape said.

He turned around and looked at him.

"Congratulations your survivor of the Black Lake was a bit of surprise. Gillyweed, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." he said.

"Rather rare object gillyweed, not ever in your everyday garden." Snape said while he looked around his room. "Nor is this."

Then he stepped down and looked at Harry.

"Know what it is?"

"Bubble juice sir?" Harry said.

"Veritersirum. Should you continue to steal from my store I just might slip some into your morning pumpkin juice."

"I haven't stolen anything." _'Since second year.'_

"Don't , lie to me. Loustang sling, liswing flies? You and your little sister and friends are making polyjuice potion. And believe me, I'm going to find out why!"

Then he slammed the door and Harry shook his head then continued his way back to the common room.


	16. Chapter 16

Sure enough they were on the last task. Everyone was listening to the band while the other four were walking outside.

Sirius, Remus, James and Lilly were sitting next to him. Tracey, Ron and Hermione were sitting with the other Gryffindor's.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said.

Then they stopped playing.

"Welcome to the final task. Earlier today Professor Moody hid the tri-wizard cup somewhere deep inside the maze. Only he knows where it is. The first people to start are Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter."

The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky.

"Followed by Mr. Viktor Krum."

His team started cheering for him.

"And last Miss Fleur."

Her team started cheering for her to.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!"

So Harry and Cedric looked at each other and nodded. Then he looked behind her and saw him friends and family cheering for him.

"On the count of three. One-"

Then it went off again and he shook his head.

Harry started leaving and the maze closed.

He looked around and took out his wand.

_"Lumos."_

Then there was light. He started walking around.

While he did that he heard someone scream. So he ran to go follow the sound.

When he got there he saw Fleur going through the vanes.

"Fleur?" He looked up and raised his wand._ "Periculum!"_

Red sparks appeared and then the wind sped up.

He started to run and then jumped through an opening. Then the grass closed. He stood up and saw the cup.

"Harry! Get down!" Cedric yelled. He did as told.

_"Curscar!"_ Viktor said.

Cedric bent down.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ he said and Viktor fell.

Cedric walked over to him but Harry stepped in front of him.

"No stop he's bewitched Cedric! He's bewitched!"

"Get off me!" he said and started running.

While they ran Cedric almost tripped over something but caught himself. But Harry was in the best balance. Finally when there's only a few steps Cedric fell.

"Ooff!" he said and tried to get up but got covered more.

"Harry!" he yelled.

He stood there for a second.

"Harry!"

He looked back and forth but took out his wand.

_"Reducto!"_

Then they started to get off of him while he helped him get up.

"You alright?"

"Thanks, for a moment I thought you were, you were gonna let it get me."

"For a moment so did I."

"Some game huh?" he said.

"Some game." he said.

Then some wind started to come.

"Go!" Cedric said. So they ran to the cup. "Go on take it! You saved me take it!" he yelled.

"Together, one, two, three!" Harry said.

Then they took hand of the cup and started spinning.


	17. Chapter 17

When they got there they started to stand up.

"Where are we?" Cedric said.

Harry looked around. "I've been here before. I've been here before, in a dream."

He looked at the stone and saw Tom Riddle.

"Cedric, we have to get back to the cup, now!"

"What are you talking about?" he said.

Suddenly they heard something and they looked up. Then Harry's scar lit on fire.

"Ahh!"

He fell to her knees and held his scar.

"Harry!" he said.

"Get back to the cup. Ah!"

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" he asked with his wand out.

"Kill the spare!" someone said.

_"Avada Kadevera!"_ someone else said.

"No! Cedric!"

Suddenly he was being picked up and locked. He looked down and saw Wormtail.

"Do it, now!"

So he picked him up and let him in the potion.

"Bone, of the father unknowingly given. You will renew your son." he said.

The bone went inside the potion.

Then he put the wand in his pocket and took out a knife.

"Flesh, of the servant willingly sacrificed. You will revive your master."

Then he cut off his hand.

He looked up at Harry and walked over to him.

"Blood, of the enemy forcibly taken. You will resurrect your foe." He put the knife on her arm.

"Ahh!" he yelled in pain.

Then he took some of his blood and headed to the potion.

"The Dark Lord, shall rise, again!" he said tapping some blood.

Harry started yelling in pain.

Something was in the air getting clothes on them. Then he saw someone he hadn't seen in three years, Lord Voldemort. Like Tom Riddle said two years ago, he had risen again.


	18. Chapter 18

After he looked at himself he stood there and looked at him. He looked at him back. Then he looked at Wormtail.

"My wand Wormtail." Voldemort said.

He bent down and handed him his wand.

"Hold out your arm."

"Master, thank you Master." He took out his arm.

"The other arm Wormtail!" Then he took his arm and put his wand on the mark.

Sure enough some of his Death Eaters appeared.

"Welcome my friends, thirteen years it's been. And yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself, disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe! McNair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius."

"My lord I didn't detect any of your wear a-bouts!" Lucius said.

"There were signs my slippery friend!" Voldemort said back.

"I returned." Wormtail said.

Then Voldemort headed to him. "Out of fear not loyalty. Still, you have proven yourself useful these past few months Wormtail."

Then he waved his wand over Wormtail's arm. "Thank you Master, thank you!"

"May your loyalty never end."

"No master, never."

"Oh, ch,ch,ch such a handsome boy."

"Don't touch him!"

He looked up. "Oh, Harry, I'd almost forgotten you were here! Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days."

He looked at the others and then back at Harry.

"The boy, who lived. How lies after your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? How I truly lost my power? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lilly Potter tried to gave her life for her children she provided the ultimate protection. And Harry going in front of his sister I could not touch them. But that was, old magic. Something I should have for seen."

Then he looked at him.

"But no matter no matter, things have changed." He took out his hand. "I can, touch you, now."

Then he put a finger on his scar.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled.

A few seconds later took his hand off of his scar.

"Astonishing what a drop of your blood will do ah Harry?" Then he raised his wand.

_"Crucio!"_

"Ahhhh!" she yelled.

A few seconds later he stopped and let Harry go.

"Pick up your wand Potter! I said pick it up. Get up get up!"

He started to get up and look away for a second.

"You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First we bow to each other."

He just stood there while he bowed a little.

"Come on now Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners would he? I said, bow!"

"Err!" he said and felt himself bowing.

"Very good. And now, we duel! _Crucio!"_

He started screaming hard again. And then it stopped. He rolled over.

"A little beak?" He looked at him. "a little pause… That hurt, didn't it Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harry didn't answer. He was going to die like Cedric, those pitiless red eyes were telling her so… he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it… but he wasn't going to play along. He wasn't going to obey Voldemort… he wasn't going to beg…

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly.

"Answer me!_ Imperio!_"

_Just answer no… say no… just answer no… I will not, said a stronger voice, in the back of her head, I won't answer… Just answer no… I won't do it, I won't say it… Just answer no…_

"I WON'T!"

Voldemort stood in shock. Then he finally snapped back.

"You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Then he took out his wand.

_"Expelliarmus!" _he yelled.

Then he was back on his back.

"Well that's quite interesting Potter. I can fix that though, I'm going to kill you Harry Potter. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you, begged for death. And I being a powerful lord implied it." He took out his hand. "Get up!"

Then he turned around and ran.

"Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

He sat there and took a deep breath. Then he went determined.

"Have it your way. _Expelliarmus!"_

_"Avada kadevera!"_ Voldemort yelled back.

Then their wands went together.

Suddenly there was a light and people started to appear. First was Cedric, then the old man from his dream, then his grandparents.

"Harry! When the connection is broken you must get back to the portkey. We can linger for a moment and give you some time but only a moment do you understand?" Charles said. He nodded.

"Harry," He looked at Cedric. "Bring my body back will you? Bring my body back to my father." he nodded.

"Let go. Harry you're ready. Let go! Let go!" Dorea said.

So he pulled his wand off and the others kept him busy. He ran back to Cedric.

_"Accio!"_

Then he was gone. Voldemort looked around.

"Ah, ahhhhh!" he yelled in anger.


	19. Chapter 19

Finally Harry was back and crying. There had been a screen for the task. He could barely move from tiredness and pain. Tired from the task and pain from the duel and torture curse twice.

"Harry!"

He looked up and saw Tracey, Sirius, Remus and his parents run to him.

When they got to him he cried. Sirius wanted to switch into his animagus and lick him but knew better. Remus rubbed his shoulder gently while Lilly held onto him. James stood there rubbing his other shoulder. Tracey took his hand and squeezed it a bit to give him enough energy to stay up a bit longer.

He started to calm down but didn't let go of his mum and neither did James, Sirius or Remus.

"He's back! He's back, Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him. Not there!" he said while Dumbledore sat behind him.

"It's alright Harry, you're home, you both are." he said back.

"Keep everybody in their seats! A boys just been killed." Fudge said.

"Let me through, let me through! That's my son! That's my boy. My BOY!" Amus said crying.

Suddenly Moody started to get Harry off of his friends and family.

"Easy, easy, this is not where you want to be right now."

"Alastor-" Remus started.

"No Remus, he's right. We'll be back in a few minutes." Dumbledore said.

So they headed to Moody's office.

When they got to his office he shut the door.

"You alright Potter? Does it hurt, that?" he asked pointing his hand on his arm.

"Not so much now."

"Perhaps I better take a look at it?"

So he looked at his arm and put a finger on it.

"The Cup was a portkey." he said.

"What he like?" he asked.

"Who? Ah!"

"The Dark Lord. What was it like, to stand in his presents?"

Suddenly he started to change form.

"I don't know, it was like one of my nightmares."

Moody looked around for some potions. "Were there others? In the graveyard were there others?"

"I don't, think I ever said anything about a graveyard."

"Marvelous creatures dragons aren't they? Big Cedric Diggory. And Neville Longbottom a witness wonder. Couldn't have given you gillyweed if I'd given him that book!"

"It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the goblet of fire! You bewitched Krum! But, but-"

"But, but, but. You won because I made it so Potter. But now the deed is done. Imagine what he will reward me, when I silence the great, Harry Potter."

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Then the door burst open and Dumbledore, Snape and a few other people appeared.

"Severus!"

He opened the bottle of Veritaserum and poured it into Moody's mouth.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?!"

"No."

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?!"

He turned his head and pointed at the metal container.

"Harry away from there!"

McGonagall pushed him away from it then Snape used his wand and unlocked it. Then they walked over to it.

"You alright Alister?"

"I'm sorry Albus." Moody said his hand over his eye.

"We'll get you out in a minute."

"That's Moody, but then that's who?"

Snape opened the bottle and sniffed it. "Polyjuice potion."

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores Severus."

Suddenly they heard something and turned around.

"Ah!"

It was Crouch jr. Then he started to jump and grab Harry.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He took out his arm.

"Your arm Harry." Dumbledore said and took it out.

"Ah!" he said and winced.

"You know what it means don't you? The Dark Lord has returned."

"Send an owl to Azkaban, tell them we found one of their missing people."

"I'll be Welcome back like a hero!"

"Perhaps but we don't have time for that now."

The next day they were standing in the great hall quietly.

"Today, we acknowledged a really terrible loss." Dumbledore said. Then he stood up. "You see Cedric Diggory was murdered by lord very! The minister didn't want me to tell you this, but I feel you have a right to know exactly how he died. Inline of recent events, I strong, and brave right to the very end."

Later that day Dumbledore came into the boys dormitory and saw Harry sitting there quietly.

"I never liked these curtains, set them on fire in my fourth year. By accident of course." He looked at Harry. "I put you in terrible danger Harry, I'm sorry."

"Professor, when I was in the graveyard Voldemort and my wands connected. You said our wands have the same core and from Fawkes. What happened?"

"Prior incantantem. You saw your grandparents and Cedric last night didn't you?" He nodded.

A few hours later Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tracey were outside talking. Harry, Tracey and Hermione were standing next to Ron while he sat there.

"You know this has been quite the year at Hogwarts. Don't you think?" Ron said.

"No." Harry, Tracey and Hermione said together.

"I didn't think so. Oh well." he said.

They started to walk when they saw Hermione standing there.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her. "Yes." he said with a small nod.

"Promise you'll right this summer," she looked at Ron. "All of you."

"I won't, you know I won't." Ron said.

She looked at Harry and Tracey. "Harry and Tracey will won't you?"

"Yeah, every week." Harry said with an eyebrow up.

Then they started laughing and looking at the other schools leave.

Then Tracey thought of something. "Do you guys think Dumbledore is going to bring the Order back?"

"Probably. Something's telling me this war is going to be worse then the first one." Harry said.

"Probably. But with us being at school now, this war will be easier this time. " Tracey said.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"As long as we try harder than before we can do it and make this one shorter then last time." Harry said.

This was going to be a hard future, but with friends and family, it will be fine.


End file.
